Silver to the Rescue
by Nebula the Hedgehog
Summary: Silver's pet cat Snow is captured by Eggman Nega and its up to him and Blaze to rescue her.


**I don't own Sonic characters. Snow belongs to me. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

A white kitten taking a nap in Silver's room; that is until she heard a loud noise nearby which spooked her from her sleep. A robotic claw smashed through the window and grabbed the kitten.

"MMEEEOOOWWWW!"  
"Oh, shut up you little brat!" the unknown figure said and takes the kitten to his base.

Meanwhile; Silver was on a date with his girlfriend Blaze at a Japanese restaurant having sushi. This was one of Blaze's favorite foods; she thought it was gross but when she tried one it taste like fish. Nigirizushi is the one she likes the most.

Silver also loves Japanese food; he even learned to speak Japanese thanks to his good friend Nebula the Hedgehog.

While having his sushi with Blaze, he gasped at what he sees in his future vision.

"What's wrong, Silver?" Blaze asked in concern.  
"I don't know. But we got to get to my house. Come on!" Silver said. He told the Japanese chef that he and his girlfriend are leaving; he paid the tip and rushed out the door.

As they got to the Triple SSS's house, Silver saw a huge hole on the wall near his room.

"Oh, my god. Snow! Snow, where are you?!" Silver looked around his wrecked room.

He didn't see her anywhere. He burst into tears that his kitten could be dead.

"Silver, look!" Blaze pointed outside.

"Huh?" he turned around and saw Snow's collar on the ground, which could mean that Snow is not dead. He picked it up.

He also saw some fur making a trail.  
"So someone captured her. But who?" Blaze said.

"You don't think its…..Eggman?" Silver held the collar close to his chest, worried about his kitten.

"I wouldn't be surprised if it is him" Blaze said.

"Wait a minute. I think I know who it is" Silver said. He may not be sure if he's right but he does not know where Snow is.

"Who?" Blaze asked.

"Eggman Nega" Silver said with a growl.

"Eggman Nega?"

"Yeah."

"Let's go! Snow needs us and I don't want to lose her!" Silver said.

The silver hedgehog and the purple cat ran together to save Snow from Eggman Nega.

* * *

Snow was held in a cat carrier hanging up high with the crane, down below her were filled with piranhas in the water.

Snow was terrified and scared, nowhere to get out of there but stay in the cat carrier. She prayed that Silver will come and save her.

"Seems that my arch-enemy is not coming!" Eggman Nega laughed like a wicked witch from the Wizard of Oz.

"MEEOOWWW!"

"Oh, shut up."

The alarm blared out loud; Eggman Nega looks at his security camera and saw a hedgehog and a purple cat bashing the door down.

"EGGMAN NEGA!"

"Finally you showed up."

"Grrrr!" Blaze threw fireballs at the security camera, causing the screen to static.

"Why you little!"  
Silver jumped onto him but Eggman Nega shoved him off.

"What a surprise, Silver! Long time no see!"

"Where is my cat, Snow!" he growled angrily, he so wanted to kick his ass for taking his cat.

"Right there, stupid!" he pointed to the cat carrier.

"Snow! Hang on!"

"Silver, look out! There are piranhas in the water!" Blaze pointed.

"Huh? Whoa!" Silver dodged one that almost bit his arm.

"Looks like you can't reach her!" Eggman Nega chuckled evilly; Blaze was now pissed off as she snaps her fingers, flames appeared in her hand as she burns Eggman Nega's ass.

"OW!" he leapt into the air.  
"How do you like that, fried eggs?!" Blaze keeps throwing flames at the nega doctor while Silver finds a way to reach Snow without falling into the water filled with piranhas.

"Meow"

"I'm coming, Snow!"

The white hedgehog hero used his psycokinesis to lift himself up to reach Snow.

"Meow! Meow!" Snow was shaking a bit that she's afraid of heights, especially when there are hungry piranhas down there. She really wanted to get out of there.

"Snow! Don't look down, look at me! Look at me! Just stay calm!" Silver said while concentrating to reach her from 20 ft. up.

Snow nodded.

"Almost….there…." he finally reached her.

Suddenly, something shook him. He looked down and noticed that the water was rising up.

"Let's see if you can swim with the hungry piranhas, Silver!" Eggman chuckled through the glass.  
"Silver, get out of there! Now!" Blaze yelled. She deals with Eggman Nega.

"Meow!"

"Damn it. Wait, I got it!" Silver quickly got Snow out of the carrier.

"Hold onto me, Snow. And don't let go" he told her.

Snow nodded again. She held onto his head.

As the water reached to his feet, he stands onto the carrier. The piranhas were about to jump on the hedgehog when he held out the carrier as they went inside. As soon as they were all in, Silver quickly closed it.

He threw it aside and tries to find a way out of here. He swims to the glass window.

"Blaze! Stop the water from rising or we'll drown!" he screamed.

Blaze nodded.

She goes to the control panel where Eggman Nega is knocked out.

She hit the button. The water stopped rising and lowers down slowly.

Silver sighed in relief.

* * *

As they returned, they noticed that Tails fixed the hole on Silver's room and everything is cleaned up. Silver thanked him and went in his room with his cat in his arms. Blaze decides to spend some time with him and his pet cat.

"Meow" Snow snuggled on the hedgehog's warm fur chest. Happy that she is saved.

Silver purred and petted her.

She even has her collar on. Blaze was like a mother to her since she's a Mobian cat.

Snow went to Blaze and played with her tail.

Blaze chuckled.

Shadow and Sonic came in and saw their friend with his girlfriend. Snow saw them and she jumped onto Shadow's chest. Shadow was like an uncle to Snow.

Shadow smiled.

"Now this is too cute, uncle Shadow" Sonic joked. Shadow rolled his eyes while Snow snuggled on his chest.

"Very funny, Faker"

"Thanks" Sonic grinned. He looked back to Silver with a smirk.

"So, Silver. Still being a femboy yet?"  
Silver growled, he so wanted to punch him so hard for calling him femboy.  
Blaze snaps her finger as Sonic's tail is on fire.

"YEEEOOOWWWWW!" he sprung up towards the ceiling and pats the fire out from his tail.

"BLAZE!" he yelled.

Blaze chuckled.

"Next time keep your big mouth shut, Faker" Shadow snickered at the blue blur. Sonic comes back down from the ceiling.

"Shut up" he grumbled.

The two hedgehogs left the room.

Silver and Blaze lies down on the bed, taking a nap together with Snow. She snuggled on Silver's fur chest with a purr.

Silver purred as well.


End file.
